Sans amour
by camcaro
Summary: Hermione est tristre et se sent seule. Elle aimerait vivre une histoire d'amour et elle est désespérée. À suivre dans ce one shot par Camille... Mettez des review svp!


Seule dans cette noirceur. Tout ce manque de vie, de joie, de couleur... La seule lumière présente dans ce monde malheureux provenait des étoiles quasi inexistantes durant cette soirée. Un froid effrayant transperçait la peau soyeuse d'une jeune brune alors qu'elle faisait son chemin dans une grande couche de neige blanche. Elle frissonnait terriblement et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues glacées. Elle portait seulement une cape et ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient davantage sous le vent violent.

Pourquoi Hermione Granger était-elle dehors en pleine nuit durant une température aussi froide ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait absolument fuir ce monde, celui dans lequel régnait tant de souffrance, de déchirures, de peines... Un monde qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, désormais. Depuis toujours, elle affichait son air déterminé et faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était bien avec ses notes fantastiques et ses deux grands amis. Quelle fausseté grandiose, pensait-elle toujours sarcastiquement. Sous ses airs déterminés se cachait un manque d'amour... Harry et Ron étaient des amis fantastiques et elle les considérait comme des frères, mais jamais des lèvres de garçon ne s'étaient posées sur les siennes et aucune paire de bras masculins ne l'avait encore enlacée. Aucune voix chaude et grave ne s'était penchée à son oreille pour lui murmurer trois mots... Tellement simples mais si magiques...

_Je t'aime_...

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle avait toujours souffert en silence et pleuré derrière ses piles de livres d'études. Cette personnalité de Miss Je-Sais-Tout était un excellent camouflage mais commençait à faire un immense poids sur les épaules de la jeune fille... Hermione avait toujours été considérée comme la fille avec un léger caractère mais ravie par ses notes. Parfois elle voudrait hurler qu'elle en avait assez de ce monde cruel et sans pitié... Les gens autour d'elle s'étaient souvent permis de rire d'elle, mais la parfaite petite Hermione, sérieuse comme elle l'était, les ignorait... Mais un désir brûlant en elle voudrait les faire comprendre à tout prix qui elle était vraiment... Elle n'avait jamais pleuré à cause des autres, même si ils étaient très méchants, mais elle aimerait bien laisser couler ses larmes et leur dire à quel point elle avait de la peine... Mais bien sûr, ça ne collait pas à sa soi-disant personnalité de rat de bibliothèque, comme on dit...

Hermione, n'en pouvant plus de ces pensées sombres, se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige, plongea sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota de plus belle. Elle se laissa aller, profitant de sa solitude très rare. Elle pleura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Le froid insupportable, la noirceur inquiétante, la baguette magique - qui pouvait faire presque n'importe quoi avec une sorcière aussi douée - dans sa poche et sa déprime, c'était étrangement ce qu'elle voulait. Autrefois, Hermione ne comprenait pas les gens qui se faisaient du mal et qui s'enlevaient la vie.

Mais elle commençait à comprendre leur point de vue. À comprendre à quel point souffrir physiquement pouvait apaiser certaines douleurs intérieures...

Une heure complète sembla passer et Hermione était toujours à genoux, à moitié gelée, refusant de faire le moindre geste. Elle tremblait autant de froid que de peur. Pourtant, pas question de retourner dans le château. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle était persuadée que sa disparition n'inquiétera personne, sauf ses meilleurs amis... Ils essayeront de la retrouver... Mais elle serait déjà partie... Peut-être même dans un endroit lointain qu'aucun être vivant n'avait encore jamais vu, mais qu'elle aurait l'honneur de visiter...

Si jamais elle finissait par faire ce sacrifice.

Un spasme parcourut le corps d'Hermione à cette pensée. Elle se releva tranquillement avec de grands efforts et continua de marcher. Elle avait si froid... Elle essaya d'imaginer qu'un homme, aussi beau qu'intelligent, se penchait sur elle et lui donnait un doux baiser... Qui lui réchaufferait tendrement le corps... Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation... Un baiser passionné était une aventure inconnue pour elle...

Sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, Hermione avançait avec difficulté dans la grande traînée blanche. Son pied se posa soudain sur une surface glacée et elle tomba. Elle s'était retrouvée sur le lac gelé. Elle atterrit durement sur le dos et la douleur lui infligea des larmes aux yeux. Elle se remit sur pieds et fixa l'horizon noir. Elle se demandait si l'au-delà était paisible, beau et enchanté... On le racontait dans tous les contes pour enfants. Toute petite, Hermione croyait à ces histoires.

Et si elles étaient _vraiment _vraies? Et si le ciel bleu était vraiment l'endroit parfait?

Hermione glissa doucement sa main dans sa poche. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de sortir sa baguette pour se faire un peu de lumière, mais elle le faisait pour ses idées suicidaires... Ou peut-être magiques... Tout était vraiment confus pour elle.

Elle se mit à fixer sa baguette comme si c'était une arme très dangereuse. Et ça pouvait facilement l'être. À travers la noirceur et ses yeux plissés à cause du vent, elle ne voyait pas très bien, mais c'était comme si sa baguette était animée d'une lueur étrange. Dans sa tête, elle était très visible... Un simple bout de bois pouvait faire tant de choses merveilleuses et horribles...

Hermione souhaitait terriblement qu'elle puisse jeter un sort qui pourrait tout changer autour d'elle, que les gens pourraient la regarder sous un autre angle, autrement que « C'est la meilleure élève de l'école, ne l'approchons surtout pas. »... Et son rêve le plus fou, ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était qu'un garçon l'aime pour ce qu'elle est véritablement, qu'il lui murmure de belles choses et qu'il ne lui parle pas seulement pour un devoir ou pour avoir une plume...

Autrefois, Hermione y aurait cru, aurait espéré et serait convaincue que ça arriverait un jour...

Mais cette époque était terminée. Elle n'y croyait plus. Cependant, elle se disait que le vrai bonheur et le véritable amour se trouvait sûrement là-haut, au delà des nuages et de tout ce monde maudit... Elle devait le découvrir.

Sans véritablement réfléchir, Hermione recourba lentement son bras et pointa sa baguette sur sa hanche. Elle connaissait le sortilège. Elle savait quels mots devaient sortir de sa bouche et était au courant qu'elle réussirait... Et que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait l'étendue du lac gelé et l'obscurité... Elle ferma les yeux... Le moment était venu...

Avant qu'elle ne pense à son sort, tous ses meilleurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire... Elle voyait pour la dernière fois Harry et Ron dans ses pensées... Elle leur envoya des bouffées d'affection en espérant que ça les atteindrait d'une certaine manière...

Elle ouvrit la bouche...

« ARRÊTE ÇA! » hurla une voix masculine derrière elle.

Hermione poussa un cri et fit volte-face. Une silhouette sombre s'approchait rapidement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, l'étranger lui arracha la baguette des mains et la jeta par terre.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, la personne leva sa baguette magique et murmura un sortilège. Une lueur apparut sur l'extrémité du bout de bois et Hermione reconnut immédiatement le garçon. C'était Drago Malefoy. Une colère noire envahit Hermione.

- Toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ?!

- Tais-toi, Granger, répliqua Malefoy, je me promenais, c'est tout. Puis je t'ai aperçue. Tu avais l'air déprimée et lorsque je t'ai vu pointer ta baguette sur toi-même, j'ai compris.

Hermione fut incapable de répliquer. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle le détestait d'être intervenu...

- Mais veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'a pris ? Une fille aussi intelligente que toi ?

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton sarcastique.

- VOILÀ LE PROBLÈME ! s'écria la jeune fille de toutes ses forces. J'EN AI ASSEZ ! TOUT LE MONDE ME PREND POUR LA PETITE FILLE PARFAITE ET M'ÉVITE ! JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES SENTIMENTS, OU QUOI ?! J'EN AI MARRE, COMPLÈTEMENT MARRE !!!

Hermione croisa les bras, se retourna et marcha un peu en respirant profondément.

- Ça alors, Granger, marmonna Malefoy, ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça... Je suis peut-être arrogant et vantard, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de te laisser te suicider.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa quelle chose affreuse elle était sur le point de faire. Elle allait s'enlever la vie... Un tel acte de lâcheté et qui ne valait rien... Si Malefoy n'était pas intervenu, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est et ses yeux seraient clos pour l'éternité... Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Elle tomba de nouveau à genoux et éclata en sanglots.

Elle entendit Malefoy s'approcher et s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Cependant, il resta silencieux et se contenta de la regarder pleurer. Hermione se retourna et lui jeta un regard.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rouges et bouffis.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue pleurer et ça me procurait un sentiment étrange... Effectivement, tu n'es pas exactement celle que les gens pensent.

Ses dernières phrases eurent un effet de surprise sur la jeune brune. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, le ton froid et prétentieux de Drago Malefoy pourrait s'effacer et qu'il puisse être compréhensif...

- Tu sais quoi ? fit-elle. Tu me surprends. Tu es la première personne à me comprendre, et je pensais que tu serais de très loin la dernière...

Malefoy eut un petit rire.

- Que veux-tu, Granger... Moi aussi, je peux être différent...

- Alors, on se ressemble sur ce point, Malefoy, murmura Hermione.

Le blond tendit une main et Hermione la prit. Il l'aida à se relever et lâcha sa main. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un long moment.

- J'ai été si stupide... soupira tristement Hermione. J'allais m'enlever la vie, je ne peux pas le croire... Bien que ma vie soit un désastre, je n'aurais pas dû en arriver là. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je te remercie, Drago.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom...

- Et alors ?

- Bah, ce n'est rien... De rien, Gr... Hermione.

Elle sourit. Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle pensait qu'un sourire serait le dernier geste qu'elle ferait avant un très long moment. Mais elle se trompait. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées pour former un signe de joie, et c'était grâce à Drago Malefoy. Étrange comme sentiment, se disait-elle.

- Bon ben... Au revoir Drago, je crois que je vais rentrer...

Elle se retourna pour partir, mais Drago agrippa son bras.

- Attend, souffla-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui te rend si malheureuse? J'ai peut-être l'air de te détester, mais je voudrais savoir... Une tentative de suicide, ce n'est pas rien, tu sais...

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle le savait... Et lui, il avait le droit de savoir. Il l'avait empêchée de se jeter un sort qui lui aurait été fatal...

- Tu vas rire...

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Drago.

Hermione soupira et commença son récit.

- J'en avais assez, de toutes ses personnes qui me voyaient juste sous la personnalité de la fille très intelligente qui ne pense qu'aux devoirs... Avant, c'était mon vrai moi, mais au fil des années, c'est devenu un camouflage, car je n'osais pas changer et leur montrer qui était la nouvelle Hermione Granger. J'ai des amis extraordinaires, mais il y a quelque chose qui me manque...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda calmement Drago.

- L'amour... J'en ai de besoin... Je ne l'ai jamais connu de la part d'un garçon et j'aimerais connaître ce qu'est aimer quelqu'un de tout son coeur...

Elle s'attendait à un ricanement et à une réplique cinglante. Mais le blond resta sérieux.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ?

- Non...

- Ça c'est bizarre... fit-il.

- Que veux-tu, soupira Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se confiait à Drago Malefoy. Mais c'était bien ce qui se passait. Malgré le froid, elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'intérieur pour discuter... Ici, c'était mieux... Loin de tout, là ou personne ne pourrait les voir...

- Alors, conclut Drago, tu en es arrivée à des idées suicidaires car la vie était insupportable et que l'amour t'est inconnu ?

Il avait tout compris ce qu'Hermione ressentait. Elle acquiesça.

- Vas-y, dit-le que je n'ai aucune chance d'être aimée... murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je dirais une chose pareille ? s'étonna Drago.

Hermione fut tout aussi étonnée.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ?

- Ça l'était... Mais moi aussi je suis capable de me servir d'un camouflage.

Son ton était amer sur la dernière phrase. Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle aurait pu s'en douter, quand même...

- Tu es malheureux ? risqua-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je voudrais être aimé...

- Mais tu as plein de filles à tes pieds, s'indigna la brune.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! s'énerva Drago. Ce n'est pas de l'amour profond, c'est juste du désir et le truc de vouloir sortir avec un garçon populaire...

Hermione comprit son sentiment. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal.

- Pardon... murmura-t-elle.

- Ah, ça va, marmonna Drago.

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, se regardant dans les yeux. Grâce à la lueur de la baguette de Drago toujours allumée, Hermione constata qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. Malgré la froideur de son regard, il captivait la jeune fille. Elle voyait le blond sous un tout autre angle maintenant. Elle découvrit quel être attentionné et compréhensif qu'il était. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il était très beau, avec ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le visage et avec son regard étrange...

- Par contre, j'ai déjà été amoureux, dit tout à coup Drago.

- Ah... couina Hermione. Étrangement, elle ressentit de la déception…

- Et je le suis encore... murmura le blond en faisant un pas vers la brune. Il était près d'elle maintenant...

- Vraiment ? fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, souffla-t-il, d'une personne extraordinaire... Jolie, cultivée et qui a les mêmes pensées que moi sur la vie...

- Et qui est cette perle rare ? demanda Hermione d'un ton qu'elle espérait naturel.

- La demoiselle devant moi...

Il se pencha rapidement et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

_Oh mon Dieu_...

_OH MON DIEU_...

Enfin, son rêve se réalisa. Elle goûtait aux plaisirs d'un vrai baiser. Par un homme fantastique. Au moment où Drago avait commencé à l'embrasser, un élan d'amour s'était propagé dans le corps d'Hermione.

_Elle l'aimait... Plus que tout..._

Elle s'en rendit compte. L'aimait-elle depuis longtemps ou seulement depuis cette soirée ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et elle s'en fichait. L'important, c'était que leur amour soit réciproque et qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger un baiser de rêve.

C'était avec plaisir qu'Hermione avait accueilli les lèvres douces et chaudes de Drago. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et voguèrent ensemble pour un long moment. La jeune fille entoura le cou de Drago de ses bras et ce dernier la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui.

Hermione était aux anges. Son premier baiser ne se passait peut-être pas dans des conditions idéales, mais c'était pour elle le meilleur moment de sa vie et elle en profitait pleinement. Elle oublia le froid et la noirceur. Son corps était réchauffé par le doux baiser de son nouvel amoureux. Il l'embrassait et c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Elle le connut enfin, ce merveilleux ressentiment... L'amour... Son coeur était rempli de ce sentiment et elle le devait à Drago, le garçon qui était l'élu de tout cet amour... Elle pourrait maintenant mener une vie remplie de joie dans les bras forts d'un mauvais garçon comme lui...

Leurs lèvres se séparent et ils firent un tendre sourire.

- C'est toi, toi que j'aime, Hermione, murmura Drago en prenant les mains de sa bien-aimée.

- Je sais maintenant qui tu es vraiment, et je t'aime aussi, avoua Hermione dont le sourire s'élargit.

- Tu n'aimes pas les mauvais garçons ? demanda le blond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione rit.

- Si, mais tu exagérais et tu avais l'air de me détester. Je te préfère ainsi.

- C'est mon vrai moi. Un vrai garçon tendre à qui on peut se confier, mais avec son côté rebelle.

- Je me demande comment je vais l'annoncer à Harry et Ron, soupira tristement Hermione.

- Oublie ça pour le moment, conseilla Drago, et profite du fait que je sois là.

Hermione rit à nouveau, mais ce dernier fut étouffé par un autre baiser de la part de Drago.

La jeune brune était dans son propre Paradis.

Celui de l'au-delà pouvait attendre.

Hermione avait retrouvé la signification du bonheur.


End file.
